


Don't Brother Me

by katy15307



Series: Born on a Different Cloud [2]
Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from I Saw Him Standing There, Liam is trying to contact John when Noel interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Brother Me

I found Liam sat on his bed looking nervous with a piece of note paper. His shit was all over our room, he'd taken it over since I moved out, it was like I was never there.  
“What you doing?” I asked with a frown.  
He’s a weird one, sat there, alone, doing nothing.  
“Y’don't live here no more. What you doing here?”  
“Seeing Mam.”  
“Well she's not in so fuck off.” he ordered. “Y’can't just walk in our house whenever ye want.”  
I always got the best reception with him, what a nice lad he is.  
“Lock the door then.” I suggested, not that, that would work when I’ve got my key.  
“Just piss off, I'm busy.”  
“Busy doing what? You’re just sat there.” I grabbed the note. “Who the fuck’s John?”  
He snatched it back. “None of your business!”  
“Dealer?”  
It had to be drugs or someone he pulled and he was never shy boasting about the latter. I didn’t appreciate the secrecy he was trying to keep.  
“No!” he raised his voice, trying to sound threatening. “Told ya mind your own fucking business. Get the fuck out our house while you’re at it!”  
“My little brother trying to contact strange men is my business, what if the last we see of you is your fuckin’ name in the news cos of him?”  
“You’re fuckin’ riddiculous!”  
So I’d let my imagination run a little but he was a dangerous mix of arrogance and naivety, someone had to look out for him. “It happens!”  
“Not to me.” he argued in typical teenage style, even more typical Liam style.   
“Where'd ya meet him?”  
“At the match.”  
“A Citizen?” I could approve of this John if that was the case.  
“No.” he answered bluntly.  
The last match he went to was the weekend and we played… “You're not getting involved with an Evertonian?!” I thought he had standards, apparently not.  
“No, shut up, you weren’t even there.”  
“I had to work, I can’t pay rent with fuckin’ match tickets, can I?”  
“Thought it was you wrapped round your bird’s little finger.”  
Or I was stuck working, listening to it on the radio but he doesn’t get that cos he’s still just a stupid, selfish kid. “What was he doing there if he don’t support either team?”  
“He was just waiting for his mate.”  
“And got you instead, poor lad.” I joked cos why not wind him up some more.   
“Shut up.”  
“Why you goin’ for Scousers anyway, have you upset all the Mancunians already?”  
“I'm not fuckin’ goin’ after Scousers, we just met and he happened to be Scouse.”  
“And you got his number, so when you gonna see him?”  
“Depends what he says, innit.”  
“You've not rang him yet?” I couldn’t have sounded any more surprised.  
“No!” he huffed. “I'm not sat with his note cos I like his fuckin’ handwriting, am I?”  
He wasn’t getting nervous on this lad, surely not. “What’s takin’ ya so long?”  
“Don’t wanna sound fuckin’ keen, do I?”  
Really? He was trying to play it cool, hard to get with someone he’s known five minutes, what an idiot.“Yeah, if you wanna fuckin’ get somewhere.”  
“Y’don’t know nothin’.”   
Of course I had no idea. I was pulling girls while he still thought they give you lergy.  
“Have y’got a condom?”  
“Shut the fuck up man!” He shook his head, getting pissed off and embarrassed.  
“Y’need to take one.”   
He looked like he was about to grab me and kick me out the house himself. “I know! Even though we're not gonna fucking do that!”  
“Good.” I knew what he was like, he needed to go prepared.   
“I’m not a fuckin’ idiot, I’m not shaggin’ random men, I’m not gonna get AIDS.”  
Why not casually mention the mass panic of the decade, the gay men’s disease if you want to listen to the homophobic media bullshit. “Never said you were...”  
“You’re such a fucking hypocrite.”  
“Have ya told Mam you’re seeing him yet?”  
“Yes! She don't care, I'm seventeen, I can do what I want.”  
She cared loads, she was always worrying about her baby boy for one reason or another but he was right he was growing up, getting older, I just wish he was getting maturer.  
“Alright, keep your fuckin’ hair on!”  
I decided I'd come back to see Mam another time, leave Liam be. He’ll need all day to calm down from how much I’d wound him up before he could call his date.  
…   
He got off the train and started walking. I caught up to him, I knew I shouldn’t be so nosey but I had to know about this lad, I was allowed to be concerned.  
“What the fuck you doing here?” He immediately looked pissed off and tried to walk off but I kept up.  
“Y’dont want me t’be anywhere, do ya?” I chuckled.  
“Not near me, no! Piss off.”  
I ignored his hostility and wasted no time in getting to the issue.“How was it?”   
He shrugged.  
“Maybe he's not as experienced as you, with your criteria of anyone with a fucking pulse.” I quickly commented.  
“We din’t shag.” he muttered.  
“Y’don’t have to sound so disappointed.”  
“I'm not!”  
“I would be.”  
“Yeah, well, it's fuckin’ miles easier with birds, especially round here.”  
“Only when you go after the mingers, which you do.”  
As I said, he wasn’t fussy when it came to the lads or the lasses, nothing mattered to him but getting his rocks off with whoever.   
“I don’t! I'm done with all that actually.”  
“What? You're just gonna be with someone? Him?” I questioned, not believing what I was hearing.  
“I can do a relationship! Just because I don't give out engagement rings the moment it gets serious, don't mean I can't.”  
Why didn’t I guess he was going to throw the fact that I was engaged (and not for the first time) in my face? So what, we’re dead serious about each other but this isn’t about me.  
“He's really had an effect on ya.. What's he like?”  
“I don't ask you about any of the birds you've seen so why’ve you got to ask me about him and every fucker else?” he got defensive.  
“Cos I'm a nice person and I'm taking interest in my brother's life.”  
“Go be Paul’s shadow then.”  
“Can't, God knows what he's up to.”  
“Go back to minding your own fuckin’ business, you wouldn't even know if y’hadn't barged in our house uninvited. How long have you waited for me here, you sad act?”  
“Why wouldn't you want me to know about your new boyfriend?”  
“Not my boyfriend.”  
“You're serious about him though?”  
I knew it was like getting blood out of a stone with him but he could give me something, some slither of information.  
“I don't fucking know, d’you know after you've met once?”  
I shrugged. “Suppose not. Are you not gonna tell us nothing?”  
“Nothin’ to tell, he’s just a normal lad.”  
“Tell me then or I’ll tell Mam summat and get you kept in.”  
“I’ll fuckin’ tell her stuff until she hates your fuckin’ guts.”  
“Just get on with it, starting to think ya made him up.”  
“Why the fuck would I do that?”  
“Why the fuck would you not say nothing?”  
“Cos you’re just a nosey bastard.”


End file.
